1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a charging apparatus for charging a secondary battery installed in a mobile terminal with a wireless feeding method.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, charging apparatuses capable of charging a secondary battery in a battery pack installed in an information processing terminal such as a mobile telephone with a standardized wireless feeding method have been provided.
An exemplary operation of a charging apparatus in the related art will be described with reference to FIG. 20.
FIG. 20 is a diagram illustrating a state in which a charging pad 102 in the related art charges a plurality of mobile terminals 101-1 to 101-3.
The planar charging pad 102 that is used as a charging apparatus includes a thin plate-like mounting portion 103, and can charge the mobile terminals 101-1 to 101-3 placed on the mounting portion 103 in a noncontact manner with power supplied from a power supply (not illustrated). The “noncontact manner” means that power (a radio wave) and a signal can be transmitted between each of the mobile terminals 101-1 to 101-3 and the charging pad 102 without direct electric connection between coils included therein.
The charging pad 102 includes a power transmission coil 104, and the power transmission coil 104 moves closer to one of the mobile terminals 101-1 to 101-3 and charges it. The charging pad 102 stores the order in which mobile terminals have been placed on the mounting portion 103. In a case where a plurality of mobile terminals are placed on the mounting portion 103, the charging pad 102 charges the mobile terminals in the order in which they have been placed.
Japanese Patent No. 4480048 describes a technique related to a charger for charging an electronic apparatus in a noncontact manner. This technique makes time intervals at which a signal for checking whether an electronic apparatus is placed on a charger in a rechargeable manner is generated different from intervals at which a command for checking whether the electronic apparatus requests recharging is generated. As a result, even when the battery voltage of the electronic apparatus is reduced after the charging of the electronic apparatus has been completed, the recharging of the electronic apparatus can be performed.